Game of Life
by Srita.Yu-chan y Yolii-kun
Summary: me escondo bajo mi mascara, pedi ayuda antes pero nadie quizo hacerlo, las personas son asi de narcicistas -per favore posso, di essere con voi? (por favor, puedo estar contigo?) que pasara si destruyes esa mascara?, apareceran mas o aquella persona que deseas *no quiero sufrir mas* veremos que nos tiene el juego de la vida
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia, la Srita tiene mucho tiempo, como para hacer esto además me encanta el G27 bueno aclarando en esta historia, tsuna conoce a reborn pero no a sus guardianes, él está solo y sufre de bullying pero a él no le importa lo mas mínimo las personas, lo han lastimado el pobrecito y está detrás de esta mascara de 'no me importan las personas jum'.**

**Bueno lo demás lo entenderán, y bueno eso es todo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-hablan personajes**

***piensan personajes***

**(Significado en español)**

Cap. 1 Llegaste.

Aquellas calles, aquel olor profundo que entraba por cualquier lugar, oh! Si la lluvia, triste, alegre quien sabe, para las personas normales sería triste pero a mí me daba una tranquilidad y paz completa, aquellos días además de los nublados eran los que más amaba que nadie, claro todos lo odiaban solo por decir que era muy triste, y blah blah blah, el mundo sería perfecto si no estuvieran personas.

-Sin duda me encantan tus ojos.

-Como q cuñada aver aver barajeamela mas despasio

-Hermosa la chica siempre una chulada mi amibis

-Jajaja gracias

Es como para ver el mundo explotar mientras estas sentado en un sillón con palomitas y lentes 3D, lo malo es que ni siquiera estoy a milímetro de poder hacerlo, y el llegar de las clases es lo casi lo más malo de mi vida.

-Hey Dame-tsuna y ahora que tontada harás hoy?

-De seguro será lo de la semana pasada, que llego en ropa interior.

-oh, mira él bebe quiere llorar.

Los tres corearon una risa, demasiado ruidosa para mi gusto, además de mi torpeza sacada de no sé dónde se burlaban de mi aspecto:

Unos ojos cafés caramelo, detrás de unos lentes negros un poco gruesos, mi uniforme un pantalón un poco desgastado debido a las caídas involuntarias, un suéter ligero gris por debajo claro la camiseta de la escuela, unos tenis converse negros y unas pulseras en mi mano izquierda, bajo una cara de poker face que les brindaba debido a que no me importaba un mísero grano de arena.

-ya aborreciéndolo el detestable corazón, se me otorgaron estúpidos sentimientos, que me hicieron sufrir como si fuera la peor persona del mundo.

-bien pueden sentarse, les presentare a un alumno nuevo.

*Genial, alguien más que odiar*

Como puede la sociedad engendrar tanto ser podrido y superficial, por lo menos agradecía que no supiera escribir tan bien el japonés, ya que eso nos quitaba tan siquiera minutos de la clase, se notaba que no era de aquí su pelo rubio, y su complexión no parecían a las de un japonés, pero su sonrisa parecía demostrar que no tenía pena, ni siquiera miedo.

-S-soy Giotto Vongola, espero Darte bien.

La clase inmediatamente estallo en risas, y el maestro inmediatamente pidió silencio, le explico a él lo que había dicho y el también rio, aquella risa agraciada que parecía a la de un completo creído.

-un altro pazzo (otro tonto) –sabía que nadie entendía lo que decía y mucho menos me hacía caso.

-mi dispiace ma io non sono qui, mi scuso se ti ho offeso e spero andiamo d'accordo (perdón pero no soy de aquí, pido disculpas si te ofendí y espero y nos llevemos bien) –todos voltearon a verme inmediatamente y a darme miradas asesinas, solo porque aquel chico me había dirigido la palabra, mis sorpresa fue que él me había contestado, cuando había elegido ese idioma para decirle groserías a mis compañeros y ellos no se dieran cuenta de eso.

-Bien, sawada ya que entiendes a tu compañero nos puedes ayudar?

Aquella ofensa no podía ser mayor, tener que ser un traductor para una persona que seguramente se burlaría de mí más adelante.

-per favore mi aiuti? (por favor, me ayudas?) – indignado fue hacia él, y el profesor comenzó.

-tienen preguntas? –la ola de manos comenzó, no sabía si era para torturarme o por el nuevo.

-¿de dónde vienes? - *que pregunta más tonta*

-italia.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-mio padre è venuto a insegnare in Giappone, in quanto è dove abitava mia madre (mi padre vino para enseñarme Japón, ya que es donde mi madre vivía).

-su papi quiso enseñarle Japón, ya que su mama vivía ahí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, y tienes novia o estas interesado en alguien?

\- Sono 17, non ho la fidanzata, e se penso che io sono interessato a qualcuno- (tengo 17, no tengo novia y sí, creo que estoy interesado en alguien)

-17, no y sí.

-sawada-san puede decir lo que realmente dice Giotto-san –el maestro y todos comenzaron a verme entre raro y enojados.

-A-Ah, descuide, no pisa nada.

-querrá decir que no pasa nada –el maestro lo miro raro y el solo asintió.

-Está bien – el maestro se rasco la cabeza – siéntate al lado de sawada – y otra vez la ola de voces.

-¡Sensei!, pero ¿por qué?

Camine lentamente hacia mi sitio, esta vez sin caer y sin que me pusieran el pie.

-¡Silencio! Sawada es el único que entiende a Giotto-san o alguien más habla italiano?- silencio total –entonces no se quejen, mientras Giotto-san se adapta al japonés estará con sawada y no quiero más quejas.

*Mi tumba esta cabada*

Las clases pasaron lentamente para mí, y al terminar con ello, era hora de por fin irme de la cárcel, el nuevo estaba con unas chicas y era el momento perfecto para aplicar la ninja 'la de irme' e ir por un nuevo disco de vinilo de mi grupo favorito.

Aquel disco hermoso, y nuevo, tan… bello, al salir de la tienda me sorprendí al verlo ahí parado, y un impulso pequeño quería salir.

-Cosa stai facendo qui! (que haces aquí!)

El volteo inmediatamente viéndome con una sonrisa.

-volevo sapere se mi può mostrare la città? (quería, saber si me podrías mostrar la ciudad?)

-va bene (está bien) –voltee rápidamente hacia la calle un poco nervioso y señale rápidamente.

-il panificio, centro commerciale, scarpa, negozio di música, ecc, e sto bene (la pastelería, centro comercial, zapatería, tienda de música, etc, bueno ya me voy).

Iba a irme inmediatamente pero me detuvo, haciendo que tirara el paraguas.

-per favore posso, di essere con voi? (por favor, puedo estar contigo?)

**¿Reviews?**

**Me ayudan a actualizar más rápido y no me deprimo.**


	2. Miedo y Agonia

**Hola, perdón por ausentarme, la vida trae obstáculos y su autora posee un alma demasiado débil, bueno espero y les guste el cap, debido a que lei medios hermanos me dio un poof, inspiración!, bueno disfrútenlo.**

**-habla personaje**

***piensa personaje***

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*lugares**

**Tsuna canta :3**

Huida.

Un cuerpo sollozante pedía ayuda de nadie, con aquella velocidad esperaba desvanecer las gotas fugaces de su cara pero al contrario estaba obteniendo una sensación tiesa que se extendía en todo su cuerpo poco a poco, la lluvia no ayudaba en nada haciendo que su ropa se pegara a él dificultándole aquellos movimientos que esperaba que lo liberaran.

*No me toquen!*

Solo había pasado por una sola cosa, una sola acción, y una sola palabra resumiendo fue por Giotto Vongola.

(Flash back)

-per favore posso, di essere con voi? (Por favor, puedo estar contigo?)

Su brazo se levantó tratando de tocar aquella mata castaña.

-Tu eres….Diferente, como puedo entenderte?

El castaño retrocedió unos pasos, abrazando aquel disco lo más fuerte posible, se sorprendió al oír que pudo hablar japonés.

-Que es lo que intentas? –contesto furioso

El rubio se sorprendió ante esto y vio impresionado como unas gotas descendían del castaño

\- solo, no te acerques a mí –Finalizo el castaño

(Fin del flash back)

Un brazo lo retuvo rápidamente, aquellos ojos azules lo miraban con 1 intensidad profunda tanto que sentía que lo tragaba, que el tiempo se detenía, que los colores se esfumaban, y que el miedo y la inseguridad querían quemarlo

-Tienes 3 segundos para quitarle la mano encima o te perforare como un queso en ½ segundo.

Un hombre hablo con una voz como el hielo, aquel traje de termo y aquella miraba perforante, unas patillas rizadas y una pistola de un verde con negro, detallaban a aquel tipo.

Tsuna se posiciono al lado del hitman, y Giotto se sorprendió al ver la mirada vacía proveniente de él, una que lo lleno de tristeza.

-Si te veo cerca de él, cumpliré mi promesa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Bar Rinne.

-Quien era aquel tipo.

Reborn se encontraba tomando un expresso pasivamente

-Un extranjero de Italia, no vale la gran cosa.

-Para no ser la gran cosa logro sacar al conejo de su madriguera -inquirió viendo a su acompañante.

Tsuna llevaba una toalla en su cabeza, y al escuchar aquello la sostuvo con fuerza, pero después sonrio.

-Y al parecer nunca pudiste tener aquella cita con Luche.

El hitman al escuchar eso le apunto con su pistola

-Si vuelves a decir eso te dejo en coma.

Sin dudar en matarlo excepto.

-Ey, aquí no es Polígono (1) para que practiques Reborn.

Un chico pelinegro con ojos verdes interrumpió, dicho estaba que él era el dueño de aquel bar con estilo clásico.

-Tsuna, Tu mundo no solo está aquí.

-Es el único lugar que no está sucio, además Satou-kun me dijiste que viniera cuando quiera.

-Jaque mate.- menciono el hitman con una sonrisa, olvidando lo anterior

-Y ahora que te hizo la estúpida raza humana. –Menciono Satou Monótono.

-Creen que pueden entrar y cambiar la vida completamente.

-Parecen Hermanos –una nueva voz los interrumpió.

-Hey, el Té de siempre? cofcofconvenenocofcof

-Sin nada extra –Fon dijo con una sonrisa.

-No lo somos –contesto Tsuna aburrido.

-Pero están cortados por la misma tijera –dijo reborn pensante.

-Es solo que el mundo es demasiado grande- contesto Satou, con una mirada afilada.

-Pero, no están solos –Menciono Fon tomando asiento al lado de Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Aburridoo, No quiero tomar la plática de autoestima de nuevo.

Con esas últimas palabras Tsuna desapareció.

\- Ah, Ah, sueños se rompen lentamente, pero eso que me importa?, poder cuidar de mí mismo ya es un peligro…con la luz puesta como puedo sobrevivir, si con cada palabra intentan matarme?

El cuerpo de aquel castaño y su voz dulcemente cantando, hacía que la gente se parara a escucharlo, aquella hermosa voz cantando una cosa increíble como si nada, recibió aplausos más hizo que su caminar cobrara fuerza.

*Aquellos aplausos solo me dan asco*

Llego al fin a su casa, grande de 2 pisos con un tejado naranja.

-Tadaima, Kaa-san, he llegado –se arrodillo frente a un altar con una foto de una señora castaña sonriente.

-Han pasado tantas cosas hoy pero, Seguiré por ti –con una sonrisa se fue a bañar.

-Estoy demasiado sucio, De seguro es porque aquel tipo me toco –Dio un suspiro altisonante- pero bueno no es nada que un desinfectante fuerte y unos guantes no corrijan.

Al bajar y comer, sintió lo mismo de siempre un hueco en su corazón.

-Aaaaaah, Que patético soy. –con un azote de su cabeza contra la mesa, se fue a dormir.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*08

-Papa, Mama, Niño.

-Yay, Lo hiciste muy bien Tsu-kun

-Mama, mira encontré algo que me gusta.

-Felicidades, Tsu-kun.

*No, lo hagas*

-Mama, ¿Dónde estás?

*NO, VOLTEES!*

Aquel niño vio a su madre, afuera, dormida en un charco de sangre, un vacío lo inundo una sensación eléctrica paso a su cuerpo y un nudo en su cuello se formó, sus pies se habían congelado como todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se dilataron y ardían.

-NO! –tsuna volteo a todas partes.

\- Estaba llorando, Simplemente estaba llorando, en el mundo nadie lo noto excepto por mí, y así si sentir dolor se vuelve lamentable, entonces todo habrá empezado a girar . (2)

Aquel cuerpo se levantó temprano, las pesadillas se habían vuelto parte de su vida y de si, un mundo de piedra lo esperaba.

Cambio toda su ropa, por fin le había alcanzado para una nueva, y con un tapabocas su aspecto no parecía más similar a la de un creppypasta. (3)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

*-Eres capaz de aceptar la derrota o apuntaras un cuchillo a tu corazón? –menciono aquel chico su mirada era dura e hizo que aquella chica, caminara directamente a él sin remordimientos.

-destruiré al mundo con mi respuesta*

Tsuna después guardo aquel libro, si pudiera hacerlo, él lo haría con miles de ellas.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como Dame-Tsuna, un chico de 1.67, unos ojos cafés caramelo detrás de unos lentes negros un poco gruesos, un pantalón azul marino, un suéter ligero gris por debajo la camiseta de la escuela, unos tenis converse negros y unas pulseras en mi mano izquierda, un tapabocas en su cara y guantes blancos, con su típica cara de póker face, había empezado el camino para destruir sus sentimientos o conocer la felicidad.

-Y ahora John Green está de moda, ah no, es solo su libro Bajo la misma estrella.

Había llegado a su Infierno ''Literalmente''

Los pasillos inmediatamente se habían hecho solitarios, camino lentamente hasta llegar a aquel salón lleno de recuerdos inútiles, se acercó hasta su pupitre y lentamente se sentó sin ser percibido por nadie.

-EY, ey ya llego?

Pudo escuchar aquellas voces de las cuales ya estaba harto.

-Sí, Giotto-san ya llego a la escuela, espero y acepte el almuerzo que le hice.

-eh, pero yo también le hice uno.

-un paio di streghe (un par de brujas)

El sol lentamente se alzaba mientras que las esperanzas de alguien se desvanecían conforme los segundos pasaban, las personas se amontonaban y sus gritos lo inundaban.

-Kya! Giotto-san.

-Giotto-san Bueno Dias! –corearon aquellas chicas, mientras que el solo pudo decir un

-buongiorno (buenos días)

Rápidamente los ojos del italiano se fijaron en una mata castaña, miraron aquellos ojos llenos de nostalgia, y como poco a poco sus ojos se dilataban, como su nariz se empezó a poner rosa y como inmediatamente se tapó la cara con su manga, aquel acto le pareció precioso.

-buongiorno Tsunayoshi-san.

Las palabras del italiano no le llegaron y las chicas empezaron a murmurar sin pena, el profesor entro y todos se callaron, Tsuna y Giotto se mantenían inmóviles cada uno haciendo algo en especial.

*Mi dolor no se puede calmar*

-Formen equipos para la actividad de hoy, quien termine primero tendrá 1 punto extra en el examen.

-Giotto-san –una chica llamo la atención del italiano –quiere sentarse con nosotras?

Irremediablemente no pudo decir nada ya que lo habían jalado involuntariamente y este ahora se dedicaba a mirar desde lejos al castaño, su corazón estaba apachurrado, no porque no le hiciera caso, si no porque su cara era un poema triste.

Las personas se acomodaban mientras que Tsuna se quedaba solo, su corazón se hacía más pequeño y los recuerdos volvieron atormentándolo otra vez, recordando aquellas risas hipócritas y aquellas lágrimas, recordando aquel sentimiento destructor que volvió para arrancarle el aliento y parte de su alma, hundiéndolo de nuevo, haciendo lo mismo que la otra vez, quitarle pedazos de su vida.

Su respiración se dificulto.

*Es tu culpa*

Ya no escuchaba nada

*Si no te hubieras metido conmigo*

Su cabeza dolía

*Si midieras la importancia de cada palabra*

Su vista se nublaba y corrió hacia la enfermería, sorprendiendo a todos.

*Si supieras el dolor de esta vida*

Giotto corrió detrás de él.

*No me pasaría esto*

Todo se volvió negro.

**Yeii y esto lo hice en 3 horas, de verdad me dio una inspiración grande, se me olvido Muchísimas gracias a Roan Ab me llene de alegría al leerte, y pues dejen reviews, y me alegrare más nos vemos!**

**(1) polígono es donde entrenan los tiros.**

**(2) es la canción de Rib Shinzou Democracy**

**(3) creppypasta las historias de terror como slenderman, Jeff the killer, etc.**


	3. Encuentros y salidas

**Bien por fin el 3 cap, casi no me gusto pero bueno, el siguiente estará muy bueno y eso se los garantizo, si quieren una escena o que algo les pase a nuestro dueto solo comenten, que me alegrare si lo hacen bueno aquí está el cap disfruten.**

***Pensamientos***

**-dialogos**

**/recuerdos**

Cap. 3 Encuentros y salidas.

Una arritmia en su corazón que no quería parar, su cabeza daba vueltas mientras el solo podía estar acostado viendo el sol, lentamente las nubes se amontonaban y lloraban en su cuerpo, ¿por qué?, ¿por estar solo?, no pedía mucho, el estar solo como siempre y no perder aquella rutina a la que se había acostumbrado, no le importaba en ese momento lo que le pasara a ese cuerpo, si podía estar en paz, haría desvanecer su propio cuerpo entre frases de consuelo y sonrisas hipócritas.

-Por favor sácame de aquí. –Susurro en un abrazo a sí mismo, el viento oscilaba arrullando al castaño.

-Tsu-kun

Creyó en que era una mentira de su mente.

-Tsu-kun

Era tan insistente, esa voz, tan suave y tan reconfortante, su mente no podía imitar esa voz.

-¿Kaa-san?

Se levantó tan fuerte y olvido la gravedad haciendo una contorsión para no caerse, volteo para todos lados con lágrimas y con su cabeza oprimida por reprimirse.

La vio, sentada frente a una mesa, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, que parecía tan frágil como ella, y un suéter sobre sus hombros con un brillo inexplicable en todo su cuerpo como su ropa y su sonrisa tan pacífica, abrió sus ojos lentamente y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Te extrañe Tsu-kun. –Movimientos tan frágiles y delicados, descalza, se dirigió a su hijo que estaba llorando todo lo que podía y en un abrazo sintió las lágrimas empaparla.

-Shh, Shh, estoy aquí Tsu-kun, no llores más.-levanto la cara de su hijo lentamente, sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Kaa-san? –Menciono el castaño

-Me necesitabas, no podía dejarte solo. –Tranquilamente se dirigieron a la mesa donde Nana sirvió te en dos tasas, la plática no sería algo larga.

-Lo he arruinado tantas veces Kaa-san, lo siento.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Tsu-kun? –Le sorprendió el que no le dijera nada, pero respondió tranquilamente.

-Todo cambio desde que te fuiste, ya no me molestan tantas personas, pero ya no he hablado con nadie, excepto.

/-per favore posso, di essere con voi? (por favor, puedo estar contigo?)/

La mirada de soslayo de su madre y una sonrisa traviesa, parecía que lo tenía.

-¿Excepto?

-Un chico nuevo, la verdad, creí que era alguien que me iba a molestar –dio un profundo suspiro y sonrió, sabía que no le podía ocultar nada a su madre – e incluso me intente alejar de él, pero, parece imposible, para los 2.

-Te hace sentir bien ¿su presencia?

-Es algo que no puedo explicar, me siento como si al verme estuviera viendo en lo más, más dentro de mí.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Se sorprendió al escucharlo, si, quizás tenía miedo de que luego de ser amigos se acostumbrara a su presencia y luego se fuera, no quería que le volviera a pasar.

-No lo sé.

-Tsu-kun, por que no intentas estar un día con él, no todas las personas de tu alrededor querrán hacerte daño, algunas solo tienes que darles una oportunidad.

Tsuna quedo mirando la tasa, eso tenía pros y contras, y la verdad tenía mucho que perder si solo quería molestarlo como otros.

-Al final, será tu decisión el hacerlo. –Finalizo nana, mientras que una luz brillante los invadía.

-¿Kaa-san?

-Lucha con todas tus fuerzas Tsu-kun, te estaré apoyando.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

La luz no dejaba de invadirlo, tenía que abrir los ojos y despedirse de su madre, pero en cambio, vio una melena rubia, muebles, estantes, todo borroso.

-¿Dónde estoy? –intento levantarse, pero no podía, se sentía un poco somnoliento.

-Por fin despiertas –Una mujer se dirigió a él, al ver mejor, se dio cuenta de la escena frente a él.

-mon amour (amor mio).

Aquella mujer alejaba a un hombre lo más lejos con su mano, mientras que el otro quería plantarle un beso y movía las manos exageradamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así? –menciono el castaño mientras se tallaba sus ojos.

-4 horas, y shh. –el pequeño castaño no entendió y después que la doctora mandara a volar a shamal por la ventana con una patada, le señalo un pequeño bulto y el recordó.

-¿Giotto-san? -Menciono en un susurro.

-Él te trajo desmayado y velo por ti mientras dormías, pero se durmió a las 3 horas.

*¿Por qué? Porque tu*

-¿Nos puede dejar solos?

-No te preocupes, ya me iba.-dicho esto se fue, Tsuna ocultaba su mirada tras su pelo, la única que hizo eso por él fue.

*Kaa-san*

Volteo de soslayo y miro al rubio, se durmió sobre sus manos mientras tomaba un poco de la sabana, su dormitar dejaba sorpresas en el castaño, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, su cara se asimilaba a los ángeles descritos en libros, iguales, con esa aura de tranquilidad y su voz, era como su hubiera caído solo por él.

No quería despertarlo, quería estar así, con él.

*No hará ningún daño si duermo un poco más.*

Lo contrario a eso paso, el estar con el rubio hacia que no pudiera dormir, ver su cara tan cerca y los detalles tan pequeños en él, quería saber de un modo que es lo que ha pasado en su vida, quería saber todo de él.

*Quiero saber*

Mirando sus labios, eran delgados y finos con un leve tono rosa, que color definiría sus labios, y que sabor tendrían, como besaría o como se sentiría un beso.

-Despertaste. –sin aviso Tsuna grito y cayo rápidamente de su cama, se había metido tanto en el tema que no se dio cuenta que Giotto había despertado.

*Qué vergüenza*

-¿Estas bien? –Giotto rodeo la cama y levanto a Tsuna de un solo movimiento.

No sabía cómo responder, lo habían pillado, con las manos en la masa, atrapado en el movimiento, no sabía mucho menos que decir, ni cómo responder a cualquier cosa que dijera el rubio.

-¿Tienes fiebre? –se sorprendió.

-¡E-e-es-e-estoy bien, Lo siento!.-menciono muy nervioso.

*Tonto, porque te pones así, solo pide una salida con él y ya*

-¿Estas rojo, quieres irte a casa? –silencio incomodo, el estómago de Tsuna gruño.

-¡Quieres salir conmigo!-grito lo más que pudo, podría jurar que su cara estaba más roja que nada debido al calor que sentía de ella.

-Eh.-tomo desprevenido al rubio y de una manera lo lleno de felicidad esa proposición.

-¡Que si quieres salir conmigo el sábado!

Había escuchado las palabras que tanto quería escuchar, el sábado estaría con su amado castaño y la alegría no cabía en su rostro.

*aguántate tío, solo dile que sí, sin que te vea como un perrito al que le dan un premio*

-Claro, estaría encantado.-menciono de un modo muy energético y después le resbalo una gota por su sien.

De alguna manera lo sorprendió, aquella persona seria diferente, la curiosidad llamo a su mente, pero lo ignoro.

-¿Entonces a qué hora?-menciono el rubio.

-Ah, la verdad no lo sé.-el modo en que el castaño le propuso eso le dio ternura, había encontrado a la persona indicada y no importaba que fuera un hombre, ya no dejaría ir a su amor por nada del mundo.

-Te doy mi número y el sábado me marcas.-menciono el rubio y el castaño rápidamente saco su celular y comenzó a teclear.

*¿Cómo termine así?*

Marco rápidamente y el rubio contesto sorprendido, volteo hacia el castaño.

-Es mejor si tú también tienes el mío.-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada del rubio.

-Ya veo, debes estar cansado, porque no duermes un poco más, no te preocupes, le diré al profesor.-menciono con una sonrisa.

"Las cosas pasaron tan rápido" un pensamiento compartido de los dos pero no importaba, quizás descubrirían nuevas cosas, se fue de inmediato y dejo tomar un suspiro al castaño.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-00

Se sentía tan feliz, como cuando le dijeron que paso los exámenes, no, quizás más feliz, no podía comparar quizás eso era lo más feliz que le había pasado en su vida, una cita con su castaño, y ahí fue que cayó en cuenta.

*¡Una cita con Tsuna!*

La realidad le cayó como un rayo

-¡AHHH!, ¡Como me visto!, ¡cómo me comporto!, ¡que debería hacer!, ¡a donde le llevo!

No se dio cuenta, tales pasos que estaban detrás de sí, mientras debatía tranquilamente un aura oscura se acercó más y más a él.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

-Porque dije eso, estar con alguien todo un día. –Tsuna miraba al cielo nervioso, el tan solo pensar que estaría con Giotto el día siguiente, le aterraba la idea, debatia mientras se balanceaba lentamente en un columpio después de haberse ido de la escuela.

-En realidad, me cae algo bien, pero no he podido mantener una plática decente.

/ Lucha con todas tus fuerzas Tsu-kun, te estaré apoyando. /

-cierto, no puedo decepcionar a Kaa-san.-se levantó de un movimiento y miro al cielo decidido.

-Mañana será el mejor día de mi vida.-y se dio cuenta de algo, mientras que el mundo se movió por aquel grito característico de él.

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiieeeeee, me toco, Giotto-san me toco!

**La verdad se me hizo algo difícil escribir el cap, nose porque, pero bueno, creo que después de este mal cap, el próximo será tan afadgfdcaas, por fin la primera cita de Tsu-chan y Giotto, si es que el segundo sobrevive, eso es todo nos vemos.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
